My Brother Complex
by Princey-Pandaa
Summary: Sora is clueless while Roxas is sexually frustrated, confused, and completely enamored. Twincest. RoxasSora. Yaoi.


**My Brother Complex**

_Summary:_ Sora is clueless while Roxas is sexually frustrated, confused, and completely enamored. Twincest. RoxasSora.

_Authors Note:_ Hello, everyone! It took my absolutely forever to make up a good title and summary, as well as the rating and concept. I previously wanted to make Sora and Roxas cousins, but I know a lot of you like the idea of twincest. Plus, Sora and Roxas are two total babes- what's not to like? However, I still didn't want to be so stereotypical, so I decided to make one brother completely oblivious to the fact for a very long time. Though this is rated M, there will still be some early smut though I am making this story very relationship-developed. I also wanted to cut this chapter in half since it is so long but I didn't know where the half-way point should have been. This will be my first rated M story and Kingdom Hearts story. Please leave me feedback and reviews! Enjoy.

_Rating:_ T for now, but will turn into M soon.

oooo

**Chapter 1**

oooo

Now, we could start my story from the beginning. We could start off when my brother and I were two newborn babies, both cradled into our smiling mother's arms. Though, I think that is just a little too far back, and I have a horrible memory so I'll save you the pain. Let me just say that I have a horrible, sickening obsession with a family member. It probably doesn't sound too bad, does it? I think it's uncommon, but in my case… well.

Let me at least start with the morning that changed everything.

"Roxaaaas! I can't find my lucky underwear," the whiny brunette burst into the family rooming, clad in only a messy, too-large-for-his-body, button-on shirt that only went down to his mid-thighs. Blood rushed up to my whole face as I swallowed hard, forcing my attention back to the television screen. Some cartoon was playing but I wasn't really paying attention. "Do you have them, Roxy?", the brunette continued as he began throwing the couch cushions and pillows onto the floor, desperately searching for his underwear.

I did my best not to look at my half-naked twin. Wait, if Sora was looking for his underwear, then didn't that mean he wasn't… "N-No. Why the hell would I have your underwear? They wouldn't even fit me," I said in the most annoyed way possible, desperately continuing my feeble attempts at not checking out my brother. Damn, I was such a freak.

While I was in the process of trying my best to look for something else to stare at, Sora began checking under the couches and had eventually checked near the television. He bent over the small coffee table in front of me, which meant leaving a very exposed, a very provocative view to my dismay. Yes, my thoughts exactly. He _definitely_ wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Found them!" the brunette fisted his underwear in the air and smiled. "Thanks, Roxas," he licked his lips- a very tempting habit he's had since forever- while he pulled on his underwear which was followed by putting on his pants. "I can make us a quick breakfast, how does pancakes and eggs sound?" I've seen Sora naked at least a million times, but never in such a provocative way like that. What was this- a beginning of a cheesy porno?

I watched him as he pulled his pants over his thighs- "Yeah, sounds delicious."- and zipped them up. I chewed on my bottom lip to distract the sudden attention that my brain was focusing on my nether regions.

Sora, luckily for me, was always the better cook. He always cooked breakfast, packed our lunches, and occasionally made dinner when our mother was too lazy (which was about 95% of the time.) Although I think that was because nobody wanted to eat my cooking, hell, I probably wouldn't either. After Sora was finally dressed, he walked towards the kitchen and pulled a frying pan over the stove. "Rox- do you think you can wash some plates for us?" he asked as he began pouring some olive oil into the pan. I stood up from the couch and nodded. "Yeah, sure thing."

After passing Sora, which I tried my best not to casually brush him accidentally. I pulled up my white sleeves up to my elbows as I turned on the faucet.

I froze when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Don't you think we're like, the greatest definition of a perfect newlywed couple?" he giggled while swaying his hips to the side behind me.

"I can be the husband," his hands slowly reached up to my chest and squeezed, "and you can be the wife." I blushed furiously and swallowed the lump in my throat. How would a normal brother react to this?

I flicked some hot water onto his face. "Says the one who's cooking breakfast now while wearing an apron? Yeah, and your eggs are going to burn." He immediately released me and ran back to his eggs. I sighed a sign of relief as I mentally told myself to calm down. If I wasn't turned on when he had flashed me his ass, I would definitely be now.

After eating a quick breakfast, and after Sora had finally found his shoes, we made our way out of the house. We usually walked to school, though we had our own cars Sora decided to make walking to school in the mornings a brotherly daily ritual. Sora was talking about Kairi's boyfriend the time. Kairi was Sora's only ex-girlfriend, or at least that I knew of, and now they were best friends. The relationship started when it lasted, which was surprising since they went so well together. He never told me why they broke up which left me to assume it just couldn't work out because they were literally the epitome of a perfect friendship. You would think they'd be perfect together, since they get along so well and attached to the hip. I could say I get jealous sometimes, since we're not exactly the closest of twins. I could only blame myself though; there are obvious reasons of why I don't allow myself to become attached to my brother.

"I'll see you in second, bro." Sora waved a goodbye to me while he ran off towards Kairi and Namine. Kairi flashed me a smile and Namine gave me a shy wave. Sora and Kairi always teased me about Namine since she had a painfully obvious crush on me. Don't get me wrong, I guess I do like girls (emphasise on the "guess") but I just couldn't see myself dating my twin brother's ex-girlfriend's cousin. I think it'd just be too weird, plus the shy type wasn't really my type anyway. I smiled at them while they began to all walk to their classes.

It was unfortunate this year I didn't get any classes with Sora. I did have study hall with him but I usually spent that period sneaking out into an old part of the building with my friend Axel, which we smoked cigarettes while talking about many things. Sora always wanted to tag along with me, but I always told him that Axel would try to hit on him; which he does with everything that had a hole to stick his dick in. Plus, Sora was cute as hell and Axel would jump at the chance to even date him probably. I knew my brother wasn't gay but I still wouldn't like the fact of somebody trying to get into his pants. Another reason is I know for a fact Sora would get pissed off at me if he found out I smoked.

Now, let me tell you about Axel. Axel was an overly tall, redheaded, junior with too many issues to boot. For one, he was a pyromaniac and a total masochist. He bullied freshman for purely shits and giggles and practically had a seat saved for him in the Principals office daily. I almost wished he could change his ways but then he just wouldn't be… well, he just wouldn't be Axel. I also just had too many things on my plate.

Speaking of the devil, I felt a large hand slap my back that was greeted with a hearty laugh. "Morning, sunshine!" Axel smiled. His hair was looking spiker than usual today. "Nice hair." I grinned before hooking my arm around his. "Yeah? Thanks. I got this new hairspray." He gushed while running his fingers along one pointy spike. We walked to our first period together- did I mention I had a couple of classes with him? Axel was one of the few people I socialized with in this school so I was lucky he was put in one of my elective classes and study hall. It was God sent that I had at least one reason to enjoy going to this school. When we entered our Photography class, we took our two seats in the very back of the room. Our teacher wasn't here yet, which was common. I looked out the window and spotted Sora, Kairi, and Namine walking to the Math building.

"So, how's your girlfriend?" the redhead piped up in an attempt to spark a conversation.

Axel knew I had a "crush" on someone but naturally; I haven't and never will tell him who that person was. "I don't know." I replied before turning my attention back to him. I wouldn't call what I felt for my twin brother a crush, probably just an unhealthy and sick obsession or freaky complex perhaps. It wasn't that I worried about Axel knowing. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't mind, which was a small chance. I just don't it'd wouldn't be worth to tell anyone since I know they couldn't help me get over the love I had for Sora. He frowned as he tapped his fingers on the desk in an upbeat rhythm. "If you gave it a chance, Rox, you never know what might just happen."

I ignored that statement and noticed that our teacher had already walked in with a handful of papers. "Alright, class, quiet now!" our teacher, Mr. Anderson had called out while dropping his stack of papers all over the floor. In return, the class giggled quietly along with Axel and I.

"Since we have mid-terms coming up next couple of months, I figured I could give you all an assignment similar to your final to prepare." He paced around the front of the room while holding a small Nikon camera in his hands. "I want you all to choose a friend or family member to model for a total of ten to fifteen pictures. I don't care who it is, just please keep their clothes on." This earned even more giggles while he took out the SD card and plugged it into his laptop. He pulled up a few examples of girls sitting in flower fields or benches. "I will be grading you on angels, balance, and light exposure. You don't have to choose an outside location, but you're going to have to focus on shooting in good lighting."

"Roxas, you should ask Namine,"Axel whispered as he nudged my arm, giving me a teasing wink. I rolled my eyes in response. Like hell I was going to ask her. I turned my attention back to the screen, where a picture of a boy sitting on a sofa was cuddling with a large shaggy dog. "You will then be putting each of these shots into a booklet portfolio. This will be due next Monday." I blinked as I stared at the blonde boy in the screen until an idea popped into my head. I would ask Sora! Sora was attractive, totally photogenic and could earn me an A. I couldn't believe I didn't think about it before.

We spent the remaining time of the class looking at examples and took notes on good poses and set ideas we could use for our project. I wrote fast but carefully, since I was a bit excited to let Sora know he would be my model. The bell finally rang and Axel and I stood up from our seats. We had study hall/free period next and I thought that I could really use a smoke right about now. We walked out of class together and began walking to the library, where we had to be signed off for attendance. Then the student faculty would then ask us where we were going to go and what we will be doing.

As soon as I walked into the library, I spotted Sora and his friend Riku sitting at a table near the entrance. They were involved in a pretty serious conversation, since I knew the face Sora would make when he was stressed out or upset. I powered walk towards them and placed my hand behind his back. He looked like he was about to cry. "What's wrong?" I asked, clearly concerned. I shot a confusing glare at the silver-haired boy who had adverted his gaze away. Turning back to Sora, I noticed a small tears starting form in the corners of his blue eyes.

I could almost feel his pain. "Sora, look-", I began when suddenly he slapped my hand away and stood up. "I need to go take a shit." And with that, he ran out of the library without taking his backpack or phone.

Axel and Riku looked at each other in confusion. I sighed in annoyance as anger began sprouting inside me. Riku better had made up a good excuse right now. I turned to him and grabbed at the collar of his shirt, pulling him close to me. "You better start talking, pretty boy." I hissed while tightening my grip. Everyone must have been surprised, because I would never go on with starting fights, especially at school, especially with Sora's best friend. He stared back at me with no emotion and simply replied: "I don't know if your brother will like me telling _you_," he retorted in a low whisper and grabbed my wrist. I stared at him in shock as I tried to comprehend what he was saying. "Don't go pointing fingers when you could have something to do with it." I knew in the front of mind that Riku was completely serious, plus he was always bluntly honest with everything he said.

I froze as soon as I felt my heart drop to my stomach. Did I do something to make Sora upset?

* * *

Authors Note: Woot! Cliffhanger. Don't forget to review! The more the reviews, the faster I will update.


End file.
